bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Rotted Corpse
The Rotted Corpse is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description The Rotted Corpse are Yharnam inhabitants that have been reanimated by the beast plague. Even if they are little more than legless decayed skeletons, crawling around on their elongated arms, they still show the sharp nails and patches of fur typical of those who are transforming. They often lie submerged in water and will remain motionless until approached. Due to their rotting body, their blood has turned into a yellow-green fluid. Lore Over time, countless hunters have visited the Hunter's Dream, and countless graves there stand in their memory. At some point in these poor souls' lives, some of them might be hunters of the old generation, as some still have Bold Hunter's Mark - an upside down rune that is only branded on the mind of the hunters of the dream. The Mark helps them to find themselves reawakening safe and sound whenever they die. But hunters that have been freed from the Hunter's Dream are unable to use this mark. Some, like Eileen the Crow, gives these marks to the new hunters because they are useless to her. These hunters might have fulfilled their purpose and chosen to be freed or been removed from the dream by Gehrman, the First Hunter. And, according to Gehrman, the eviction seems to be the common way out of the dream for hunters of the past. Perhaps what they did while associated with the dream might result in their ultimate demise once they were free from the dream. Alas, this time, no more dreams for them. Location They are always found in bodies of water, mud, sewage or blood. * Central Yharnam, in the sewers. * Forbidden Woods, in the creek near the lift, and in the oil pool near the village. * Pthumerian Chalice Dungeons, in pools of blood. Strategy Rotted Corpses are relatively weak enemies and are easily defeated. However, they can be dangerous if they manage to swarm the player as their attacks can stunlock them. As they are often partially submerged and unmoving, the player should move slowly and ensure that they don't stumble into them unaware. Notes * Despite their appearances, these enemies are not Beasts of any kind. However, they are still very weak to Fire damage. * Rotted corpses have a unique struggling animation which lasts more than a second when being attacked by fire. Early on, players can easily stun-lock them with a Torch or Hunter's Torch. Trivia * Strangely enough, Laurence, the First Vicar resembles these enemies, when he enters his second stage. In fact, he even has multiple attacks that resemble the Rotted Corpses, like the vomit attack, and the fast crawling that deals damage and hits with every step they take forward with their claws. * Rotted Corpses can rarely drop Bold Hunter's Marks when killed, meaning that they could have been hunters in the past. Gallery Rotted Corpse concept art.jpg|Rotted Corpse concept art Bloodborne™ 20150514004740 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20150513235908 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20151013081440.jpg Rotted Corpse №2.png Rotted Corpse №1.png Category:Enemies Category:Neutral Enemies